


Rambeaus Reign Supreme

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Monica Gets All the Hugs, Monica Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: When Monica has a bad dream, Carol is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Rambeaus Reign Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> This is our fill for the Ladies of Marvel bingo square W2 - Bed Sharing

Monica crept silently down the hall, her heart beating so loud she was sure it could be heard through the whole house. She wasn’t going to bother them, especially not if they were sleeping, but she needed to check. She needed to see that Carol was really back. That she was curled up in bed like she was meant to be.

She gently pushed open the door to her mom’s room, her eyes straining to see across the dark room. The curtain had been left half open, and the silver light of the moon illuminated gold hair, splayed out on the pillow, and Monica’s breath came a little easier. She could go back to bed now. Except, her feet seemed stuck to the carpet and she couldn’t quite move. Carol was right there, she told herself, she wasn’t going to vanish if she went back to bed.

‘Come on in, sweetie,’ Carol’s voice whispered from the bed. Her mom rolled over at the sound and snored. Monica grinned and snuck closer.

‘I didn’t want to wake you,’ she whispered.

‘I wasn’t really sleeping,’ Carol said, smiling sleepily. Monica was pretty sure she was lying, but she wasn’t going to argue. Not when she missed being able to do this.

As soon as she got in arm’s reach, Carol reached out and snagged Monica around the waist, dragging her onto the bed to tuck into her side. Monica giggled quietly, thrilled by the fact that Carol could still do that. She’d missed out on so much, but they could make up for the lost time.

‘Alright, Captain Trouble, tell me what’s up,’ Carol said, poking her gently in the ribs.

Monica only just managed not to squeal, but she did wriggle and kick a little. She felt Carol laugh silently behind her.

‘Just had a dream,’ she muttered. It seemed silly now. Carol’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and the bed was comfy and warm. It still felt exactly the same as it had when she had been younger and still took it for granted that it would always be there. Her and her mom had spent weeks sleeping in the big bed together after Carol had disappeared. Neither of them had wanted to admit how weird it had felt to be two instead of three.

‘You wanna talk about it?’ Carol asked, pressing a kiss to her hair. ‘I’m a pretty good listener.’

‘Lies.’

Monica peeked over Carol’s shoulder to see her mom watching them with a small smile.

‘We both know I’m the better listener,’ she said, poking at Carol until she rolled over, Monica still in her arms, to face her.

Monica reached out and poked her in the nose. Her mom stuck her tongue out and Carol giggled.

‘What’s up?’ her mom asked.

‘Dreamed that Auntie Carol was gone again,’ Monica muttered. She felt a bit ridiculous now. Carol had promised she wouldn’t leave without telling them first. And this time, they were able to call her on her wrist communicator so they’d always know where she was and when she was planning to be back. 

Carol’s arm tightened around her waist. She realised it was a trap just in time to be able to do nothing about it. She shrieked as Carol started tickling her ribs.

‘I wouldn’t be able to do this if I wasn’t here, would I,’ she asked, laughing.

‘Stop!’ Monica screeched, batting ineffectually at Carol’s hands. ‘No!’

‘Well,’ her mom said, raising an eyebrow at them, ‘I’d say this calls for payback.’

Her fingers dug in behind Carol’s ear, and Monica was released as Carol jerked away with a shout.

‘Okay, okay!’ Carol cried. ‘I yield! You win!’

Monica was lying on her back, panting and giggling, desperately trying to catch her breath, but she managed to reach over and hold out her hand for her mom to high five.

‘Rambeaus reign supreme!’ she cheered, still giggling intermittently.

They all lay there in silence for a moment, grinning at each other, before Carol spoke again.

‘Do you wanna sleep here for tonight?’ she asked, her voice gentle and low.

Monica paused. She was too old to be sleeping in her mom’s bed. She’d never hear the end of it if anyone at school knew. But they weren’t likely to find out, and she had to admit that she was really comfortable nestled in between her mom and Carol.

She nodded and snuggled in further. Sleep found her less than an hour later, listening to Carol describe far off planets whose names she couldn’t pronounce.


End file.
